Grojband
Grojband is a Canadian/American animated television series. It is created by Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton, and co-directed by Kauffman and Thornton. The executive producers are Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch, creators of the animated reality franchise Total Drama. On January 10, 2015, Grojband began airing on Boomerang for their rebrand, but later on July 12, the show is no longer on the channel. Synopsis Fourteen-year-old Corey Riffin starts a garage band with his three best friends and quickly realizes that their band sucks – like a lot. Sure, they can play really well, but Corey’s lyrics are… less than amazing. Less than good, even Bad. Theme Song The theme song "We Are Grojband!" was performed by Grojband. Episodes *'Smash Up Terby' - Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney book a gig at the Carnival Derby. However, they don't have lyrics so they try to get some from Trina by ruining her date with Nick Mallory. *'Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls' - Grojband is out shined by a famous celebrity coming to Peaceville called Cherry Grapestain. Corey wants to be in the spotlight with her so he tries to get Cherry to notice his band during her visit and put them in the trailer for her next movie. *'Dance of the Dead' - Corey buys a cursed magic amp from a corner store which he and the band play in the graveyard which awakens a league of zombies who start attacking everybody in Peaceville. *'Pox N Roll' - Corey catches the chicken pox and he spreads it to everybody in the school. He then throws a party to show everybody that the pox rocks which results in them getting quarantined inside a bubble for eight weeks. *'No Strings Attached' - Corey's favorite animatronic band known as The Bubble Bunch Band gets destroyed by Trina after she hears that they're what inspired him to start his own band back when he was a little kid and so Grojband decides to take their place as a new band. However, they have no lyrics for any songs. *'Indie Road Rager' - Despite already being indie, Corey decided to make Grojband go indie by entering their band into the In-D 400. They run into some trouble with the other racers once Trina starts sabotaging them and blaming it on Grojband. *'Math of Kon' - Grojband books a gig at Elementary High's Trimathalon but they soon find out that they can't play there because of Kon failing math for over three years. They have only one day to teach him three years worth of math to get him prepared for the Trimathalon. *'Space Jammin'' - Grojband gets into a battle of the bands with The Newmans, but they accidentally summon a league of evil space aliens known as The Orb Experience who also challenge them to a battle of he bands. The worst part is, they don't even have lyrics for a new song! *'Wish Upon a Jug' - Trina finds a magic genie and wishes her brother and his band could no longer play music anymore. Corey finds another genie and he and Trina get into a wish war. *'All You Need is Cake' - Corey and Laney have to pretend their in love with each other in order to fool Barney so they can play at his daughter's wedding. However, Kin and Kon keep interrupting their fake dates, making it hard for them to feel like they're in love. *'Helmet' - Corey's voice starts cracking before just before his band's gig at the Swiss Choco-Watch Expo. Kin solves the problem by inventing an auto tuned helmet for Corey to wear which makes his voice sound awesome. Trina presses a button on it which causes it to turn evil and fly around with a mind of it's own perfecting everything. *'Monster of Rock' - Corey wants to become an underground band by literally playing music underground in the sewers. When Trina hears they they'll be in there, she pours toxic acid in there in attempt to kill them but instead awakens an evil sewer monster called El Chewpoocaca who then starts kidnapping children while their using the bathroom and trapping them in the sewer where he will soon eat them. *'One-Plant Band' - Corey makes Grojband a vegan band and books a gig at Salad Barney's Salad Barn. He is hypnotized by an evil plant who is causing him to become a vegan hippie who wants Grojband to never eat meat, do aerobics, enjoy nature, and act like a stereotypical hippie. *'Creepaway Camp' - Grojband and The Newmans get into a battle of the bands at a horrifying summer camp called Camp Scremleay. Whoever writes the scariest song wins the contest but Grojband is not at all scary. They seek help from a legendary campfire monster called Blade Stabbington who is appear toy retired and they end up needing to teach him how to be scary. *'Zoohouse Rock' - Corey has the idea to dress Grojband up in bear costumes. Trina calls Mayor Mellow who mistakes them for real bears and he imprisons them in Peaceville Zoo. *'Queen Bee' - Trina and Laney face off in a bee themed beauty pageant. Laney keeps trying to lose on purpose but because Trina is doing so bad and is acting very rude, she is making it very hard for Laney to do worse than her. *'Dreamreaver Part 1' - Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney make a crazy music video. All the need next is lyrics for their song. They decide to brainwash Trina with their music video and go inside her mind to retrieve lyrics from there. *'Dreamreaver Part 2' - Continuity of Part 1: Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney must escape Trina's mind after being mistaken for an Mirage Band, an evil band that resembles themselves who live in Trina's mind, causing chaos. They need to find Trina's subconscious and make her go into diary mode so they can get her lyrics. *'Super Zeroes' - Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney become a superhero band who entertain little kids at their birthday parties. However, they end up only "saving" little kids instead of playing music. When Trina hears that everybody think that they're real superheroes, she becomes a super villain and tries to prove that they're frauds. *'A Knight to Remember' - It's Sunderday Julaugust Eleventeenth and Bonkerton Comet comes to Peaceville and makes everything crazy during the Medieval Festival. This includes Trina and Mina switching brains, and a horrible monster from Kin and Kon's Rock Lore becoming a reality. *'Line of Credit' - Corey makes Grojband a gang of punk rockers so that they can go straight. Corey says in the News Channel that he will be training the delinquent babies at Playpen Max Security Daycare which results in the babies breaking out and reeking havoc among Peaceville. *'Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow' - Grojband books a gig at the Peaceville Dog Show. Kon starts thinking that he's a dog and he gets entered into the competition. *'On the Air and Out to Sea' - Corey makes a pirated radio station which leads to a run in with real pirates. After being held captive by them, Grojband becomes official members of their crew where they end up having to steal things. *'Ahead of our own Tone' - Corey, Kon, and Laney go back in time to see what music is like in the future so that they can make music that's ahead of their time. When they go into the future, Trina is an evil cyborg overlord who rules Peaceville. *'Love in a Nethervator' - Grojband goes into the Netherworld using a demonic elevator known as the Nethervator where elevator music is created. They get trapped there for all eternity unless they can play music with lyrics that can make elevator music better. *'Six Strings of Evil' - Corey gets a new guitar which turns out being evil and having a mind of it's own. The guitar takes control of him and starts to destroy every other source of music in the world and it's up to Kin, Kon, and Laney to save him. *'Rockersize' - Grojband gives impromptu concert tickets to three old ladies and plays music for them on order to make them strong. They overdo it and they start causing chaos all over Peaceville. *'Grin Reaper' - A delightful guy named Torbo (Crossover parody of Richard Simmons and Torob) comes to Peaceville to make everybody happy. Torbo gives bracelets to everybody in Peaceville which causes them to be overly happy about everything keeping them oblivious to the way he's sucking the life out of the happy people of peaceville. *'Rock the House' - Grojband faces off against The Newmans in the Elementary High curling competition. The winner gets to play music after the competition ends. Meanwhile, Trina tries to impress Nick by showing him how good she is at curling (as in curling her hair). *'War and Peaceville' - Peaceville celebrates it's 100th anniversary until they find out that the Riffins stole they lyrics for the national anthem from the Mallorys and then chaos breaks out. *'Myme Disease' - A gang of evil minds start to possess everyone else in Peaceville including Kin, Kon, and Laney, making them unfit for singing. Corey has to find a way to get them to talk again. *'Kon-Fusion' - Grojband and The Newmans decide that their bands would sound better if they became the same band so they go to Fuse This and get their bodies fused together. All they need to do is get along with each other until Corey can get lyrics from Trina while still keeping Carrie oblivious to how he gets lyrics. *'Inn Err Face' - Kon shrinks down and gets trapped inside of Trina. Kin goes in his mini-sub to save him while Corey and Laney try to find out how to get lyrics for their next song. *'Who Are You' - Grojband books a gig at Bean Barney's Bean Barn but the hipsters there don't care about anything they do. Corey uses the Shoe-Niversities to make himself not care about anything so he can become more suiting for the hipsters. *'Pop Goes the Bubble' - Grojband books a gig at Bubble Fest. Mayor Mellow gets a concussion which causes him to hate bubbles. *'Girl Fest' - Laney wants to show how feminine Grojband is and books a gig at the Lady Rage Music Festival. She gets backstage passes to meet a feminine pop star known as Candy Jams. Meanwhile, Corey tries to get lyrics from Trina and Kin and Kon try to make girls scream in fear from them. *'The Bandidate' - Trina becomes the mayor of Peaceville and she rules with an iron fist and bans Grojband forever, leading it to complete chaos. *'The Pirate Lounge for Me' - Grojband turns the garage into a lounge and Trina can't get in. She seeks help Captain Tighty Whitey, Barnacle Tim, and Shaven Beard to get her in so she can get to her car. *'Hologroj' - Corey makes his band famous by spreading a rumor that their all dead. Kin uses holograms of their band to make people think that their ghosts who are coming back from the dead. *'The Snuffles with Snarffles' - Grojband adopts a dog names Snarffles from the animal shelter and they decide to make viral videos about him. Meanwhile, Trina adopts a kitten named Wheelie which she uses as an evil campanion to destroy Grojband and Snarffles. *'Bee Bop a Loofah' - There is a drought and nobody has any more shower water. Everyone smells disgusting and Grojband must get shower water to come back so that they can sing in the shower. *'A-capella-lips Now' - Peaceville gets flooded and Trina ventures off to find Nick hoping to see him drowning so that she can give him mouth to mouth. *'Soulin' Down the Road' - Kin uses a paranormal camera to get Trina's soul trapped inside of her car. Grojband must get her soul out of the car so that they can get lyrics for heir gig that they have booked at the drive in. *'That's My Jam' - Grojband brings some jam to life. The jam names himself Jammy and Trina gets in a fight with Grojband over who gets to keep him. *'For Hat and Country' - Corey must prove to Barney that he's country in order to get a cowboy hat. *'It's In the Card' - It's Valentines Day and Grojband sends out cards to everybody in Peaceville that had their song recorded on it. However, Trina recorded over their songs with a horrified scream which causes everyone in Peaceville to hate each other. *'Saxsquatch' - Grojband meets a snow monster named Gary who is shown to be really good at playing the saxaphone. Trina falls in love with him and forgets about Nick Mallory. *'Group Hug' - Grojband gives Kate and Allie the right to visit them whenever they want, but when Kate and Allie ask them where they get lyrics from, they go on a rampage trying to hide the truth from them. *'Curse of the Metrognome' - It's new years eve in Peaceville and at the celebration, Grojband plans on playing a new song at the turn of the new year. Unfortunately, they get cursed by a Rock legend known as The Metrognome which causes them to do everything off timing. *'Dueling Buttons' - Corey gets addicted to a rock band video game when he finds out that Trina is better at it than he is. *'Hear Us, Rock! Part 1' - The end of the world is happening in Peaceville and Grojband has to make their last day on earth count. The last thing they want to do is play one last song just before the apocalypse. *'Hear Us, Rock! Part 2' - Continuity of Part 1: The Space Orbs come back and challenge Grojband to a rematch and threaten to destroy their world with a meteor if they lose. See also Visit the wiki go to http://grojband.wikia.com Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:2010s shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Boomerang Category:Flash cartoons Category:2013 television series debuts Category:2015 television series endings